bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Nguyen
Gary "The Black Sheep" Nguyen is the adoptive brother of Diane Nguyen, who only appears in the episode ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'' in [[Season 1|'Season 1']]. He is mentioned again by Diane in ''Underground'', in [[Season 4|'Season 4']]. Personality He is also rude, crass, and sports-obsessed like the rest of the Nguyen clan. Physical Appearance Gary is a black sheep with thick black wool, grey curved horns, and a bit of a fat stomach. He appears in wearing a green basketball jersey with a yellow collar and the capitalized words BALL GAME printed in gold block letters on the front. He also wears light blue jeans and light-brown work boots. Background History Gary is the adopted brother of Diane, and the literal black sheep of his human family. Despite technically being an outsider he is just as abusive as his brothers (if not worse). Season 1 In ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'', ''BoJack and Diane travel to New York to meet with Pinky Penguin, where he has relocated to avoid creditors while waiting for BoJack to finish his book. During their meeting, Diane receives a call from her brother, about their father's passing. She is unfazed, much to BoJack's surprise, and she asks BoJack to come with her to Boston to pay respects—before heading back to Los Angeles. When Diane arrives at her family's home in Boston, her family is revealed to be crass, rude, and obsessed with sports. So much so, that they had not taken the time to arrange a funeral, or remove their father's corpse from the living room. Diane resigns to taking responsibility for their father's funeral, while BoJack meets the family and readily makes friends with them, since he had previously wished for brothers; having grown up as an only child. After Diane makes arrangements to throw her father a funeral, none of her family show up, and her father's corpse is absent. It turns out her family is lounging at a bar and had chummed their father's corpse with the intent to throw his remains in the face of their hated baseball rival team's star, Derek Jeter. Calling Diane a big shot for getting upset at their low expectations, BoJack tactlessly defends Diane by bluntly describing her career and living situation, saying she is not a big shot. Diane then flies into a rage, driving off with the truck, holding her father's chummed remains. BoJack finds Diane at the city dump, where he consoles her, by telling her the ways he appreciates her. He reassures her, that she does not need to find closure or appreciation from her family, since they are horrible to her. She should concentrate on moving forward and focusing her life, on where she's living, and simply not go back to her family. Season 3 He is also seen in the background when Diane is talking to her mom, Ma Nguyen, in a flashback from '''2007 '''in the episode ''The BoJack Horseman Show. Season 4 In ''Underground'''', ''Diane says she knows the ins and outs of the adoption process because her brother Gary was adopted. Trivia * Despite being a literal black sheep, he is closer to the family than the metaphorical black sheep, Diane Nguyen. Category:Alive Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Sheep Category:Nguyen Family